


Let it Go

by Eoraptor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Gen, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT, SONGFIC, Ever notice how some songs can take on a whole new perspective when you look at them a little sideways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> T for Teen for mild language. "Let it Go,""Frozen," "Kim Possible" and all related characters Copyright The Walt Disney Company. This work is a derivative, not for profit. Please, Enjoy.

" _Let it go… let it gooooo… can't hold it back any mooore…"_

"Kim… Kim? Do you think this is the best time and place to be singing Disney?"

"What?"

"Singing, you, _stop_."

The redhead blinked and stopped crawling down the ventilation duct. She wasn't singing, not that she knew of anyway. She eyed Ron over her shoulder and frowned at the superior tone. Ever since he spent the summer training with those ninja to learn about his powers.

She tilted her head and listened keenly to see if he was hallucinating, and finally heard it; a potent refrain drifting up through the ventilation from up ahead. Faint, but real.

" _I don't care… what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on… The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway!"_

The heroine blinked again… "Frozen? Since when do villains listen to Disney?"

"Well, it is a large multinational corporation that targets impressionable children; I'm sure they must be up to _some_ evil… like frozen heads in jars or some junk…"

"mmhmm mmhmm frozen heads frozen movie pbbbbbt."

Rolling her green eyes, Kim sighed and started crawling forward again toward the source of the faint singing. "No comments from the naco gallery, Rufus. It's not me. But it is…"

Female. As they crawled, the notes and slightly off-rhythm lyrics became clearer. Definitely a woman… Falcion Soprano if she was any judge, and two years of listning to Bonnie Rockwaller pontificate on dance and music made her a good judge she felt.

Smokey and low, but not unwomanly.

" _The fears that once controlled me… can't get to me at allllll…"_

Kim stopped, looking back at her boyfriend of the last two years. Boy if ever there was a line written about her… about them. How had her fears about Ron and about their friendship held her back?

Shaking her head again, she crawled forward once more, moving carefully so as not to distort and bang the vents. If there was a female voice singing in Drakken's place, it could only one of be two people… and Kim greatly doubted that Momma Lipsky's nasal refrain could achieve the smoldering quality she heard now.

She smirked a bit as she considered that and moved. Smokey and smoldering? Was everything about Shego cloaked in fiery connotations? Maybe only in her mind. Chuckling faintly to herself, Kim continued her careful approach. If she could catch Shego off guard…

" _It's time to see what I can do… to test the limits and break through! No right no wrong no rules for meee…. I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"_

It wasn't just that they were crawling closer to Shego's voice slowly; she was also rising to a crescendo with the song. And the tin metal of the ventilation duct was channeling it right at the heroine as she listened to the acapella concert.

"Not free for long, Shego…" Kim mumbled to herself as she approached the vent the singing seemed to be coming from.

"Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky… Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!"

But the redhead stopped on the verge of kicking in the vent. Because she _was_ seeing Shego cry. The villainess was sweeping herself around the room, some sort of warehouse facility, holding something in her hand like a microphone. Her tears were hard to miss, because each time they hit her cheeks, they instantly steamed away in visible puffs.

" _Here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on!"_

Whatever was going on with the villainous, it seemed pretty cathartic because she started to punctate her singing with her powers. Sweeps and flourishes of green flame accompanied her lyrics, which Kim realized must be coming from the earbuds she could now see plugged into the sides Shego's head.

" _I'm never going back, The past is in the PAAAASSSSTTTT!"_ She was punctuating the lyrics so hard that when she hit the next refrain, she nearly barbequed the hidden heroine.

Kim had to drop twenty feet, unaided, to the floor, to avoid the plasma blast. She stood in the shadow of a crate, watching in awe as Shego's performance hit its apex; her arms outstretched, flooding the entire warehouse level in eerie green light and her fingers engulfed in flame as whatever emotions she was singing out literally dripped out of her as liquid plasma.

" _Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn…  
Let it go, let it go… That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand! In the light of day!  
_ _**Let the storm rage** _ _**ONNNNNNNNNNNNN** _ _!"_

Kim, being a girl who liked sing-songy movies and had been raised in a house of wholesome entertainment, couldn't help but call out the final refrain in the face of the moving performance, _"Because the cold never bothered me anyway!"_

Shego's eyes sought out the intruding lyrics like laser beams. Angry green laser beams.

The redhead realized she had intruded on something intensely personal, because Shego gave no warning quips or snarky retorts. She simply opened fire on the ginger intruder with both hands, obliterating the crate the heroine was sheltering behind.

"Shego! Wait!" She cried as she rolled and dodged. "Stop! I didn't mean it!"

Thirty feet above, in the heat-warped vent he had been welded into by Shego's earlier performance, Ron heard the sounds of plasma-fires below and knew he was missing out on the usual dance the girls went through.

Seeing no way forward, he began backtracking out of the ventilation branch with Rufus, "Man, they really should just let it go…"

"shut up and kiss already" his rodent companion jeered as the vents were rattled by another errant blast, parroting the meme of the day.

Ron smirked and nodded, continuing his backtracking. Really, everyone knew his girlfriend got off on fighting with Shego; him especially since he got to enjoy her company afterwards. It's just few were dumb enough to say that the world-saver enjoyed this within earshot. "Come on buddy, we've got a big red button to find while they flirt-fight."

On the warehouse floor below, Kim was trying to get Shego to stop chasing her like a lion after a wounded gazelle. Unfortunately her entreaties were falling on deaf ears. Every time she popped her head up to protest her innocence, Shego would oblige by trying to burn it off.

And she was getting closer with every shot, as Kim's now pixie-length hair and seared black tips attested.

Finally, winded and frustrated, the redhead changed her tactics from appeasement to aggression. She threw a shank of her own severed hair into the air and the instant Shego targeted it, Kim dove in the opposite direction, rounding a stack of barrels and gang-tackling the villainess.

"Stop!" She shrieked as she held Shego's hands skyward, feeling them vibrate with multiple pulses of glow power as the taller woman struggled to bring them around for the kill shot.

After several seconds of impotent blasting, Shego finally snorted and relented, glaring liquid death at the cheerleader before her, but refraining from attempting to immolate her.

"You done now?" Kim warily eyed her nemesis, still maintaining an iron grip, panting and blowing singed bangs off her sweaty forehead.

With a glare and a reluctant nod, the villainess was released.

"Now, what was that all about?" the redhead looked askance at her new hairdo with a gloved finger and then back to her counterpart. "One, I didn't know you sang, two, I didn't know you watched cartoons."

"I like the song is all." Shego snorted, her nose so arrogantly in the air that she couldn't actually look at the cheerleader directly. "Besides, you can't swing a dead cat without hitting someone listening to it you know."

"Oh bull puckey." Kim retorted. "You just ruined a ninety dollar haircut, so try again."

"Ninety dollars? I thought you went to Good Snips for those pretty perms." The villainess derided.

"I treated myself… now… You… explain why you were singing a power ballad to a…" the heroine picked up the villainesses impromptu microphone curiously, "Half-melted… stainless steel kitchen whisk"

"It's the antenna to something or other…" Shego seized the gewgaw and finished the job of melting and carbonizing it before the teen could investigate it further. "…the mood caught me is all. You never sing in the shower?"

"I never gave an American Starmaker caliber performance in the shower, Shego…" Kim indicated the scene she had just witnessed with a sweep of her hand, "Complete with pyrotechnics and choreography."

"Oh please, it was just me listening to my jPod,"

"…which is apparently shielded against electromagnetic pulses…?" Kim indicated the white music player clipped to Shego's belt.

"and your kimmie-phone isn't?" Shego indicated the blue kimmunicator strapped to Kim's wrist.

"Yeah, it is. To shield against your powers."

"And if yours is…. Why wouldn't mine be, particularly when they're _MY_ powers?" the villainess glared daggers, yanking out her earbuds and coiling them up next to the player in a nimble display.

Kim's mouth hung out at the blatantly obvious point she had never considered. Then she shook her head fervently. "Shego? Why that song? Why not something more… you? Like Nancy Sinatra's Boots or My Generation? Now those I could ferociously imagine you bellowing."

"Bellowing?" She snorted hotly, "I do not bellow. Why the hell should I tell you, Princess?"

Kim smirked wickedly, holding up the forearm her kimmunicator was strapped to. One finger easily flicked a button without even seeing it, and instantly Shego's powerful soprano was once again belting out its refrain _"Let it gooooooooooooo!"_

Growing suddenly pale and recoiling, Shego glared, "You wouldn't!"

"I have a ninety dollar hair cut to get fixed. And no job to pay for it."

The villainess could see where this was going. After all, blackmail was part and parcel of her trade., "Ugh… if I had any cash whatsoever on me… Fine! If you promise to destroy… that recording and my horrendous voice."

Kim arched a red eyebrow, but nodded, moving to sit on a singed and overturned crate to listen. "You're not that bad. You're no me, but not bad…"

"The song… speaks to me. The whole flipping scene does." Shego threw up her hands, turning and pacing as she began to speak, ignoring the vexing redhead's assessment of her pipes.

"The scene? So you have seen the movie?"

"Watch it, Pumpkin. I can incinerate this warehouse and everything in it the way Elsa froze Arendelle." Shego cautioned with an acidic tone, "I am telling you about the song, nothing more."

Chastised, Kim nodded and tried not to imagine Shego vaporizing entire neighborhoods in a fit of fear or anger, not for the first time.

The villainess watched the heroine for a long moment, studying her display of earnestness before resuming, "It feels familiar… the whole damned scene is like an allegory of my life in the year I left my fuckwit brothers."

Kim winced at the harsh tone, but held herself back from correcting.

"We had a fight to win… another bank robbery. Well, one of the flunkies was one I had just put in jail five days before. Five days, Princess… the ink wasn't even dry on his finger print card yet. And here he was, back to his old tricks. I lost it. Everyone else had fled the bank when Team Go showed up, and my moronic brothers gave chase to capture them, leaving me alone, in the bank, with Tommy Tripod."

Kim tried not to snicker, and failed. It was such a bawdy, braggadocios nickname and she could just imagine some weasely and poorly endowed little guy trying to live up to such a name.

Shego ignored the sniggering and continued, "Well, hell hath no fury like a sixteen year old girl scorned by the system her family has sworn her to uphold. In case you hadn't noticed, I have just a touch of a temper. It goes back a long way."

The careful phrasing was not lost on Kim as she listened.

"This was not the first time I'd seen someone squeak out to reoffend. Fuckin' recidivism… After all, I do it to you twice a month and more often on months that end in a vowel. I was tired of it. I was tired period. I snapped. I turned around and welded the bullet proof bank door shut, and then I beat this little prick within an inch of his life. And _my GOD_ did it feel good. It was like sex, only better. I knew that any time this little shit so much as looked cross-eyed at a cop in the future, assuming he survived, he would remember what I did to him and never so much as cross the street against the lights again."

Kim licked her lips nervously at the admissions, fidgeting and reminding herself not to make any sudden movements while Shego was in such an agitated way. Little flames were still dripping from her fingertips as she paced.

"Well, obviously Hego was not happy. Excessive force, abuse of a prisoner, property damage…To hell with him, he's the one who ripped the door out of the wall to get back into the bank…" Shego snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't think he really understood. Probably still doesn't. I think that he thought I just couldn't handle my powers. Like Elsa."

Shego spun around to punctuate her appraisal. A finger lanced out a green laser, and she signed her name in the warehouse wall with practiced elegance, before punctuating it with a fist-sized thrust that bored straight through the concrete like it was warm butter. "I can handle my powers just fine. I was just so tired of knowing I had the power to put the fear of God into criminals… or at least the fear of **Me** , but being held back by people who were afraid to do it."

"Turns out rich people are very grateful when you save their money though, so they threw us a banquet to celebrate 'saving the hostages in the bank,'." She rolled unearthly green eyes as she went on ranting, "the Hostages being Franklin, Grant, and Jackson. Hego admonished me to be on my best behavior… to be the good girl I always had to be. No one had to know I had crossed the line, as long as I kept my mouth shut and played along."

Shego's fists burst into self-righteous flame as she stamped her foot, "Asshole! I couldn't keep it in me anymore. I had done what needed to be done. My damned job was to stop criminals and I stopped one but good! But that was the problem wasn't it? Good guys don't get to beat people up, or worse… Nope! They just keep letting them go to jail, break out or lawyer up, and go on about their bad guy lives."

"I blasted Hego's ignorant ass through the walls of Go Tower right into the middle of the banquet and left and never been back there, except to save those nimrods from themselves twice." She finally forced her hands to extinguish and shook them out. "If I can't be an effective good guy, I will be the mother of all bad ass bitches. Elsa got that. She learned to control her powers by allowing herself to go out and play with them instead of worrying about human shields and backstops and inappropriate levels of force."

Kim swallowed softly. It was certainly not like she had never had similar thoughts, particularly aimed against Drakken and Shego. But to hear them voiced with such clarity and history… juxtaposed against a cartoon so fresh in her mind.

She went pale for a moment, remaining silent, watching as Shego slowly cooled down.

"So… that's why I was singing… now you gonna delete the song, or do I have to?"

Kim yelped when Shego held up a glowing fist and gestured at the redhead's wrist. She decided, at least in this case, that discretion was the better part of valor, and moved her fingers over the controls of the Kimmunicator. Then she held it up to Shego, indicating the blinking 0:00:00 to demonstrate that the audio was gone.

At that moment the sirens began sounding throughout the lair, indicating that Ron had found and pressed the self-destruct button. The villainess snorted and looked up at the red lights before finally looking back at the heroine.

"Now, leave before I decide to reprise my role with you as the fjord and me skating across your face on flaming blades."

"But the chroniton sensor assembly you stole…"

Shego pointed to the melted kitchen whisk on the ground between them. "It's yours if you want it… but I advise you to _let it go_."

"Shego…" Kim held her hand out impulsively, "Elsa learned that it was friendship and love that could save her, not her powers…"

"Forget it, Princess…I'm already out in the cold." the villainess snorted, raising a wall of green fire between them in a potent arc, "As you can imagine, the cold never bothered me anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> written 2 years ago, just now posting here  
> AN: yeah, it's a song fic… but the themes in the movie struck me as very in mode with a young Shego. Someone giving her good-intentioned but ultimately bad advice, a cute spunky redhead to the rescue, etc…Also, since there's dozens of versions of Let It Go out there, my favourite is the version Idina Menzel (adele kazeem?) did on Jimmy Fallon... love the way she belts it out juxtaposed against the kiddie instruments.
> 
> And please Reviews = Love and Sharing is Caring


End file.
